


moon and stars

by A_Starry_Night



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Starry_Night/pseuds/A_Starry_Night
Summary: Han watches over Luke and Leia and feels grateful for what he has.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	moon and stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was hidden in my files and I only just now discovered it. I've always loved it when any of the Legends stuff focused on Han and Luke and Leia, which made me very happy when Troy Denning focused on that relationship in Crucible. Which is where this short story comes in. 
> 
> There is no incest meant to be implied in this. Also, I've always disliked it when people try to tone down how much of a Not Good Guy Han was before he got caught up in Skywalker Family Drama.

Han found them tangled up together in one of the bunks in the Falcon after he'd finished putting the ship on a course to... well, wherever right now. As long as it wasn't that damnable monolith where the Querphs had committed so many atrocious acts and twisted experiments. Leia had disappeared first from the cockpit, claiming she needed a cup of caf, and Luke had followed shortly afterwards without a word.

Han hadn't needed to wonder. He'd merely ambled carelessly down the Falcon's corridor to the guest cabin and looked in with a grin. It had happened often enough over the four decades the twins had known each other, both before and after they had known they were related (he won't say family, because he knows that they were all family well before blood came into it). Last time he remembered it happening was after the Yuuzhan Vong war and Luke had only narrowly escaped death by Shimraa's amphistaff; the three of them never discussed nightmares, never had to mention the fears and panics and ugliness that still played up in their sleep, and so Han hadn't needed an explanation when he'd found Leia curled up along Luke's side while her brother was recovering in the medical bay, sleeping soundly and more at peace than she’d been in years.

But now... the bunk they were sharing was the smaller of two, and they were practically scrunched into a tiny space together. For a moment Han could only see a single entity, rather than individual bodies, and then he blinked and stepped closer and there were Luke and Leia facing each other on the cot, legs tangled together and Leia's head bowed into Luke's chest with Luke's nose buried in Leia's hair.

It hit him suddenly all over again, how closely he had come to losing both of them. He was by no means a sage, or a man of any higher learning, but he was intelligent enough to know that—for all intents and purposes—Luke and Leia had been dead. Burned away from the Force energy that they had had to unleash to destroy the Querphs. He’d been alone for an eternity, or maybe just for a moment, and it had been enough to cement the fact that he hoped that when the end did come for them, he wanted to go first.

He didn’t know how he would handle losing them again. Didn’t want to think how lonely he would be without either of them there.

Anyway, Leia and Luke would be able to take care of each other if he died. They’d be alright. 

They always were.

_Force, just give me that_ , he begged whatever strange deities existed. _Don’t take either of them before me_.

_Or let us all go at the same time_.

That last wish was unfair, and he knew it, but it was still there. Han Solo was, in his deepest heart, an inherently selfish person. He really wasn’t a nice person, either. It had after all been Luke’s and Leia’s influence that had ultimately led him away from a life of spice running and pirating and into a nobler lifestyle, and he didn’t want to be without that.

For now, though, happy that they had saved the day again for at least another hour or two, Han grabbed a blanket from the other bunk and quietly draped it over the twins. Neither of them so much as stirred, but the shared look of peace on their faces made him wonder if maybe they were sharing the same dream. They were mystical Force twins—they could do that, right?

Shaking his head at the thought, Han settled himself down on the opposite bunk. The Falcon would be fine for now flying through hyperspace, and Chewie would alert him if anything went wrong. His twins were fine and he could finally get some well-deserved rest.


End file.
